One goal of computer graphics rendering is to achieve results that are accurate and realistic. Accounting for light extinction and light in-scattering occurring within participating media of a scene helps achieve these accurate and realistic results. However, traditional rendering methods fail to consider light extinction and light in-scattering within participating media in a fast, efficient manner.